Life goes on
by dutchHHfan
Summary: Bad in summary's just read the story and let me know what you guys think :) Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes but I'm from Holland so it's not my first language. I don't own Hollywood Heights sadly :(
1. Chapter 1

**Helloo people :)**

**So I am reading all of your story's for a while now and I began writing one because it seemed fun to me. So I hope you guys like the story but I have to warn you I'm Dutch so my spelling and grammar isn't the best.. **

**Have fun reading :) x**

**LOREN'S POV**  
So here I am sitting in my car with my two little girls.  
Two weeks ago we were a happy family living in a small house in the valley, till one night me and my husband well ex-husband got into a huge fight. He had been drinking once again and I just had enough of it. He never was there for me or for our children, he was either at work or at the bar with his friends. And the time he was home, he sat in front of the TV and ignored everybody. I couldn't take it anymore and decided to confront him, not the best decision I made...  
**FLASHBACK**  
I was on the couch watching TV when Cameron came home of course he ignored me and went straight to the kitchen to grab some beer.  
"Move I want to watch TV"  
"I'm sorry but I am watching something"  
"So you can watch TV the whole day while I am at work, so stop nagging en give the remote"  
"I can watch the whole day TV!? I'm sorry but I am the one who is watching the kids the whole day or did you forget about them!?" I said getting angry.  
"I am the one who has to work the whole day to earn some money for our family!"  
"Our family" I said almost laughing "Come on face it Cam you act like we don't even exist"  
"I never wanted a family with you, I only stayed because you were pregnant and my dad told me to man up and take care of you!" he yelled.  
"So you just married me because I was pregnant, did you ever even loved me!" I said yelling back  
"Didn't you hear what I just said! I will repeat it for you I NEVER WANTED TO MARRY YOU OR EVEN HAVE A FAMILY WITH YOU!"  
"Well if you don't care about us why don't you just leave!" I yelled almost crying.  
"You know what, I think that's a great idea" he said while he stood up and walked towards our room, packed a bag and headed to the door.  
"So you're just going to leave, because if you leave now you never going to see your kids again!"  
"Like I care, goodbye Loren" he walked away and shut the door behind him.  
I started crying I didn't want this to happen how was I going to explain this to the girls well Liv is only two months old but Ally is three almost four it will break her heart.  
"Mommy?" a soft voice said "Why are you crying and where's daddy?"  
"Oh hey Ally um daddy is away for a while" I said trying to hold back my tears.  
"When is he coming back and why didn't he say bye?" Ally said with tears in her eyes.  
"He was in a rush I'm sorry honey but mommy is here for you okay? and I'm not going anywhere" I said trying to calm her down.  
"Okay... I had a bad dream can you stay with me till I fall asleep?"  
"Of course honey come on" I said following Ally to her room and getting in bed with her.  
"I love you mommy"  
"I love you to sweetie now go to sleep" I said and gave her a kiss on her head  
"Goodnight mommy"  
"Goodnight sweetie" **  
PRESENT**  
I was driving to the store with my two girls in the backseat I was thinking about the night when Cameron left when sudden Ally interrupted my thoughts.  
"Mommy I need to go to the bathroom"  
"Can you hold it up for a few minutes we are almost at the store" I said hoping that I didn't had to stop.  
"No, I need to go now"  
"Okay I will stop" I looked around to see if there was any café or something around, then I saw a club called MK wait isn't that the club from Max Duran, I'm sure they have a bathroom there. I parked my car in front of MK, helped Ally out got Liv out of the car and walked inside with Ally holding my hand.  
When I walked in I saw two men at the bar.  
"Um hello I'm sorry to interrupt but my daughter has to go to the bathroom and I was wondering if she can use it here?" I saw the two men looking at me and then I saw it were Max Duran and his son Eddie Duran.  
"Don't need to be sorry and of course she can use the bathroom" Max said while smiling at me.  
"Thank you, were is it?"  
"Just down the hall first door on your left, why don't you let that little one here with us we will watch her till you're back" Max said while looking at Liv.  
"Oh no it's okay I don't want to bother you"  
"You don't bother us, and it will be easier for you" Eddie said with an reassuring smile.  
"Okay then" I said while setting Liv's car seat on the bar "I will be right back, come on sweetie" I walked to the bathroom with Ally.

**So that was the beginning of the story next chapter begins with Eddie's POV. Again I'm sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes but I try my best. I hope you guys liked it and if you did please leave a review or if you have any tips they are welcome ;)**

**Love dutchHHfan x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :)**

**I was so happy when I read that you guys like the story so far :)**

**I want to thank you all for the reviews/favorites/follows and don't stop doing it because it made my day ;) **

**I decided to listen to the tip of I-Am-Legend32 about leaving some space between the lines, thank you for the tip because you're right it's easier to read :p**

**Hope you guys like chapter 2 enjoy reading!**

**Shout out to xBeauty for writing my first review ever (yay! :) ) **

**EDDIE'S POV**

I was talking to my dad when suddenly I heard a girls voice

"Um hello I'm sorry to interrupt but my daughter has to go to the bathroom and I was wondering if she can use it here?"

I looked up at the girl, next to her stood a little girl who I think was three and in her hand she had a car seat with a baby girl who seemed a few months old.

"Don't need to be sorry and of course she can use the bathroom" pops said

Wow that girl is really beautiful I wonder if she has a boyfriend.. wait Eddie don't be stupid she has two kids she is probably married.

"Thank you, were is it?" the girl said.

"Just down the hall first door on your left, why don't you let that little one here with us we will watch her till you're back" pops said looking over at the little baby.

"Oh no it's okay I don't want to bother you"

"You don't bother us, and it will be easier for you" I said with an reassuring smile, I really want to know more about this girl.

"Okay then" she said while setting the car seat on the bar

"I will be right back, come on sweetie" She walked away to the bathroom with the little girl on her hand.

I looked over at the baby girl she really looked like her mom she had the same beautiful brown eyes.

"Hello there cutie" I said while grabbing her little hand.

"I didn't know you are so good with children" my dad said with a smile on his face

"I've always been good with children pops, you just never saw me with one" I said still looking at the little girl.

"Yeah that's true, she's really adorable"

"I know, but I think she has that from her mom because her sister has it too"

"Oh god Eddie stop thinking about that, it's not going to happen"

"What are you talking about" I said with a innocent look on my face.

"You know what I am talking about Eddie don't play dumb"

"I won't do anything okay, she's probably married so I don't even have a chance with her" I said kind of disappointed.

Before pops could say anything else the girl came back carrying her daughter.

"Thank you again for letting her use the bathroom here and for watching my baby girl"

"You don't have to thank us it was nothing" pops said while smiling at her.

"Mommy is a fan of you both she's always listening to your songs" the little girl said with a huge smile on her face.

Her mom blushed and looked at the ground saying

"I'm going before she can embarrass me more"

"What I love to hear I still have fans especially if they're younger " pops said.

"My mom loved MK and she always played it when I was young so I kind of grew up with it" her face became a little sad when she mentioned her mom.

"I think your mom has a good taste" pops said smiling.

"Yeah she had" the girl said smiling.

"I'm sorry is your mom dead?"

"because you talked in past tense" pops said with a sad look on his face.

"No she isn't dead I just haven't talked to her for a few years"

I finally spoke up

"Oh why's that?" I saw her face becoming sadder than it already was

"If you want to talk about it I mean you don't have to"

"No it's okay Eddie i can tell you"

"Hey that's not fair you know our names but we don't know yours"

she chuckled

"My name is Loren Tate and this Ally and that is Liv" she said first pointing to the girl in her arms and then to the baby girl.

"Nice to meet you all" I said with a smile.

"Mommy I want to draw" Ally said tapping Loren's shoulder.

"Okay sweetie go sit at that table I will grab your drawing book" She put Ally down grabbed a drawing book and some pencils out her bag and put it down in front of Ally who sat at a table.

"Don't draw on the table okay"

"No mommy" Loren walked back to us and sat on a chair.

"Do you guys want to hear the whole story or only the part with my mom?"

"Whatever you want and feel good with"

"Well I guess I can tell the whole story if that's okay with you two"

"Yes of course Loren" pops said.

**LORENS POV**

"Okay here it go's"

I took a deep breath before I started telling the story.

"So when I was eighteen I was a senior in high school I was just a normal teenager. I had a best friend named Melissa and of course I had a boyfriend named Cameron" when I said Cameron I immediately thought about the night he left but I shook it off and continued the story

"So me and Cameron were dating a few months when I became pregnant from Ally, at first I was scared but Cameron told me that he would take care of me and the baby and he even proposed to me. So a few months later Ally was born, at first everything went well and we were a happy family but after 2 months Cameron started drinking and we were fighting more often and he started ignoring me and Ally. My mom was warning me, she said that I had to leave Cameron because he wouldn't change. Of course I was still in love and didn't listen to her or to my best friend Mel who also warned me. So after a while I stopped talking to my mom Nora and Melissa. So about three years later I became pregnant with Liv of course I was happy about it but Cameron couldn't care less. So when Liv was born Cameron started drinking more and he was never at home. So two weeks ago one night Cameron came home from work and as always went to the kitchen to grab some beer, I was watching TV and had finally rest from a long day. He wanted to watch TV and normally I would give in because I didn't want to fight but I just couldn't take it anymore and started arguing with him about him always being drunk and never paying attention to me or the girls then he said that he never wanted a family with me and that he just stayed with me because his dad told him to man up"

When I talked about this a tear rolled out my eye, Eddie noticed this an pulled me in a hug

"It's alright Loren if you don't want to talk about it anymore we understand"

"No it's alright" I said while wiping my tear away

"So after he said that I start yelling at him and told him that if he didn't care about us why he didn't just leave, so he packed a bag and just left and I haven't seen or heard from him after that"

"I'm so sorry Loren" Max said while taking my hand

"It's not your fault, it's mine"

"What Loren it's not your fault either he was just an selfish ass"

"Thanks Eddie but it really was my fault I mean it all makes sense now"

"What do you mean Loren?"

"Well when I was four my dad walked out on me and my mom and now Cameron does the same thing"

"That they're to stupid to see what a wonderful person you are doesn't mean it's your fault" Eddie said while taking my hands

"I know but I just can't stop thinking about this being all my fault"

I looked down at my hands in Eddie's when Eddie let go of my hand and lifted my chin

"Listen to me this is not your fault don't ever think that again you're an amazing person and you have beautiful kids who have a great mom" I immediately smiled when I heard those words

"Thanks Eddie"

"I'm only saying the truth"

"Loren everything is going to be okay trust me, I'll give you my number and if you ever need something just call okay?" Max said while writing his number down

"Thank you Max"

I smiled at the thought that they already cared about me when they just met me.

"I will write my number down as well so you also can call me when you need something"

"Thank you both so much it really means a lot to me that you care about me when we just met"

"Of course Loren I already see you as my own daughter" Max said while pulling me into a hug.

Suddenly I heard Liv crying I pulled away from Max and grabbed Liv and held her in my arms

"Shh baby it's okay mommy is here"

I turned towards Max and Eddie.

"I think she needs a diaper change can you two watch Ally when I change her diaper?"

"Of course we can" Eddie said with a smile

"Thanks" I walked away to the toilets

**EDDIE'S POV**

Wow she has really been through a lot, if I had to go through that I would be a wreck right now. But she has to stay strong for her girls, I really want to help her because she really deserves it.

"Where's mommy?" Ally said while looking around.

"She is at the bathroom changing Liv's diaper"

"Oh okay.." she said while starting to draw again. I walked to her and sat down next to her in the booth. I looked at her drawing and saw a house with a man and a woman looking happy and two little girls playing.

"That's a really good drawing" when I said that she looked up to me and smiled

"Thank you it's a drawing from me, Liv, mommy and daddy"

I became sad at the thought that she and Liv would have to grow up without a dad. Then she said something that made me even more sadder

"I miss daddy I wish he would come back" she said with tears in her eyes.

after that my heart broke how can someone just leave his family like that. I looked again at Ally and saw a tear rolling out her eye

"Shh it's okay" I said while stroking her hair

"Everything is going to be alright okay? You have a great mom who loves you to dead and if you need anything you can ask me okay?" I said while still stroking her hair.

she looked up at me with tears in her eyes

"Really?"

"Yes really"

she stood up on the couch and hugged me

"Thank you"

My heart melted, I already love this girl. I wiped her tears away and kissed her on her head

"Do you want something to drink sweetie?"

"Yes some water please"

"Okay I'll be right back" I said while smiling at her.

I stood up and walked to the bar

"Pop can you give me a water please for Ally"

"Yes of course" he said while grabbing a glass with water

"Here you go"

"Thanks"

I walked over to Ally and gave her the glass

"Thanks" she said while smiling

"You're welcome sweetie"

I heard footsteps and looked at the door I saw Loren walking back with Liv in her arms, she put her bag down and sat on the chair with Liv sitting on her lap I walked over and also sat on a chair

"Can I ask you something Loren?" Pops said from behind the bar

"Yes of course what is it?"

"How do you pay your bills and stuff now?"

"I have a job at a café in the valley it doesn't pay much but I manage to life from it"

"But who's watching the girls if you are at work?" I said

"My neighbor Bella does, she loves the kids and the kids love her so when she heard about Cameron leaving she helped me out"

"I have a suggestion for you Loren it will help us both out" pops said, me and Loren looked curious at pops

"What do you mean Max?" Loren said confused

"Well I need someone here at the club to help me out with paperwork and stuff and I was wondering if you wanted to do that, you get paid more than at the café"

"Are you serious about that Max, because I don't want you to say this because you feel bad for me or something"

"Yes I'm serious I would really like to help you and if you take the job you will also help me"

I saw some doubt in Loren's eyes

"Come on Loren you're our friend an friends help each other out"

Loren looked up with a smile

"Okay then, I will take the job"

"Great can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes of course what time do I have to be here?"

"Uh around three will do fine"

"Okay thank you so much Max" she said while walking around to give pops a hug

"Well I think I have to go now, I need to go to the store and stop by the café to quit my job" she said while pulling away and grabbing her stuff

"Ally we have to go now are you coming?"

Ally looked up

"Aw do we have to go"

"Yes sweetie, come on"

"Okay"

Ally grabbed her stuff and walked over to Loren

"Come here I will put it in my bag"

Ally gave her stuff to Loren and Loren put it in her bag

"Thank you both so much and I will see you tomorrow Max"

"It was our pleasure and you'll see both of us tomorrow because Eddie has a photo shoot here"

"Oh okay then, Ally are you going to say bye"

Ally walked over to us and gave me and pops a hug

"Bye" she said while walking back to Loren

"Well bye guys" Loren said while walking away

"Bye!" me and pops said at the same time.

When Loren was out of sight I turned to pops

"Well I think I'm going to go as well"

"Oh so because Loren isn't around anymore you want to go" pops said with a huge smile on his face

"No of course not... okay maybe you are a little bit right but I also have to go home to write some songs otherwise Jake is going to complain again"

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow"

I gave pops a hug

"Love you"

"Love you to son" I pulled away and walked out the club and went home thinking about Loren.

**So what did you guys think :) **

**next chapter will probably be up tomorrow **

**Leave a review and tell me if you liked it (or not) **

**Love dutchHHfan x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heei guys :)**

**Because I got some good reviews on chapter 2 and I'm finished with chapter 3 I decided to put the chapter up now instead of tomorrow. its 23.30 here right now so it's almost tomorrow ;p but don't worry I think that I will update another chapter tomorrow but I'm not sure yet. Well enjoy reading :) **

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

**LORENS POV**  
So today is my first work day at MK I'm really excited I still can't believe that I met Max and Eddie Duran and that they listened to my problems. I mean you would think they have better things to do. It's 2.30 now and I'm waiting till Bella comes to watch the girls so I can go to work. Just as I wanted to call her there was a knock on the door, I opened it and saw Bella.

"Bella hey come in" I said while stepping aside to let her in

"Hey Loren where are the girls?"

"Ally is in her room playing with dolls and Liv is sleeping"

"Okay well go before you are to late"

"Yes I will thanks again for watching them"

"Of course Loren, good luck!"

"Thanks bye!"

I walked to my car and drove to MK, when I got there people were running around and setting things up, soon I spotted Max at the bar and walked over

"Hey Max"

"Hey Loren sorry for the craziness it's because of the photo shoot"

"Oh it's okay, so what can I do for you?"

" Ah straight to the point I like that, can you just stand behind the bar and give people drinks and wash the dishes while I'm going to make sure everything's okay?"

"Yes I can do that"

"Okay thanks"

Max walked away and I walked behind the bar and started doing the dishes

"Hey Loren" I looked up and saw Eddie sitting in front of me

"Hey Eddie ready for the photo shoot"

"Yeah just waiting on the photographer"

"Oh is he late?"

"Well I know him longer than today and he is always later so I expected it, Oh wait there he is"

I looked at the door and saw a guy walking to us Eddie stood up and gave the guy a brotherly hug

"Hey buddy"

"Hey mate sorry that I'm late"

"It's okay didn't expect you to be here on time anyway"

"Well thank you for the trust"

"Come I'd like you to meet somebody"

I saw Eddie walking over to me and the guy following him

"Loren this is my best friend and the photographer Ian, Ian this is my friend Loren she works here for pops"

"Hello nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you to love" Ian said with an Australian accent

"So where's your girlfriend I thought she was coming with you?" Eddie asked while looking at Ian

"Well we would meet up here but I guess she isn't here yet"

Before Eddie could say something a guy walked over to us and slapped Ian on the back

"Ian finally there you are I was afraid you wouldn't come"

"What of course I came I mean I can't just bail on my friend right"

"Okay now go set your things up so we can begin"

Ian walked away to set his things up while Eddie turned to me

"Loren this is my manager Jake, Jake this is Loren"

"Hello Loren nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you to, would one of you want something to drink?"

"No I'm good thanks"

"Eddie?"

"No I'm fine thank you"

"Okay"

Ian walked to us "I'm ready to begin"

"Okay come on Eduardo let's go"

"Yes I'm coming, see you later Loren"

"Okay bye good luck"

"Thanks"

he walked over to Ian and Jake and they started with the photo shoot. I was cleaning the bar when suddenly I heard a girls voice call my name

"Loren is it really you?"

I looked up and was surprised by who I saw "Melissa, what are you doing here"

"My boyfriend is the photographer, what are you doing here?"

"I work here, how have you been?"

"Pretty good I'm a director and I'm dating Ian and we are really happy together how about you"

"Well it's a long story"

"Why don't we go grab some dinner later?"

"Yes I would love that but I don't know what time I'm off"

"Well I know Max and you can convince him pretty fast"

"Same old Melissa, I'll ask him if he gets here"

"Okay, wait how's Ally doing I really want to see her again"

"Ally is doing fine she's three now I actually have another girl now Liv she is two months old"

"Really wow I missed so much these past years"

"Well if you think that's much than you probably don't want to know all because there is much more"

"What do you mean, what happened?"

"Well Cam left"

"HE DID WHAT!" Melissa yelled so hard that everybody looked at us

"Sorry guys nothing is going on, continue on what you were doing" she turned back at me and spoke normal again

"What do you mean Cam left?"

"We got into a fight two weeks ago and he was saying that he never wanted to marry me or even have a family with me so I yelled at him that if he didn't care why he didn't just leave and that is exactly what he did he packed a bag and just left just like my dad"

tears began to form in my eyes and Melissa rushed over to me and pulled me in a hug

"Shh it's okay Lo I can't believe he did this to you if I see him I'm going to kill him"

"Thanks Mel for still being here for me even after I shut you out"

"Of course I'm here for you we're best friends I'm always here for you"

I smiled at her and wiped my tears "I love you"

"I love you too" I gave her another hug

Someone cleared his troat

I pulled away and looked to my right were Max, Eddie and Ian were staring at us

"Did we miss something?" Eddie asked while looking confused

"Yeah since when do you know each other" Ian asked also looking confused

I spoke up "Well me and Melissa were best friends before I got pregnant and started to fight with everybody" Ian still looked confused but Eddie and Max started to understand it.

"The one who warned you about Cameron like your mom?" Eddie said while looking at me

"Yeah that's me" Melissa said happy as always

"I don't understand it anymore" Ian said still looking confused

"I will explain it later okay babe" Melissa said while grabbing Ian's hand

"Why not now?"

"It's a long story believe me"

"Okay"

"Well I'm glad you two found each other again" Max said smiling at us

"Yeah me too" I said while smiling at Melissa

"Do you have a picture from the girls?" Melissa said overly excited

"Yes I'll look one up" I said while grabbing my phone

"Why don't you just ask your neighbor if she comes to MK with the girls we can order some take out or something" Max said

"Really I mean don't I have to work or something"

"Nah it's okay I would love to see the girls again"

"Okay I'll call her" I walked away to the back and called Bella.

**-PHONE CONVERSATION-**

Loren - _Bella_  
"Hey Max asked if you and the girls wanted to come over to MK for dinner he's going to order some take out"  
_"Hey, well I already have dinner plans with my husband but I can drop the girls off at MK if you want?"_  
"I can also just pick them up"  
_"No it's okay we are eating there in the neighborhood so it's no problem"_  
"Okay thank you, can you pack a bag with diapers a bottle and a drawing book for Ally?"  
_"Yes of course see you in fifteen minutes"_  
"Okay thanks see you soon"  
_"Bye"_ "Bye"  
**-END PHONE CONVERSATION-**

I walked back to the group and sat down next to Eddie

"Bella already has dinner plans but she's dropping the girls off in fifteen minutes"

"Okay so what do you guys want to eat" Max asked

"How about Pizza?" Eddie suggested.

Everybody stemmed in and Max wrote down everybody's order.

"Okay I'm going to call"

Max walked away to the back. Then I heard someone yelling

"MOMMY!" I saw Ally running towards us while Bella walked behind her with Liv and a bag.

"Hey sweetie did you have fun with Bella" I asked while picking Lilly up and hugging her

"Yes we went to the playground"

"Well I'm glad you had fun" I put Lilly down and walked to Bella and Liv

"Hey baby girl" I said while taking Liv and the bag from Bella

"Thank you for watching them and dropping them of"

"Anytime, but I have to go now otherwise I'm going to be late for dinner"

"Okay, Ally what do you say now"

"Thank you" she said while hugging Bella

"Your welcome honey, well bye"

"Bye" Bella walked out, I put the bag on a table and turned towards Max, Eddie, Melissa and Ian

"Melissa, Ian this is my daughter Liv and this is my other daughter Ally"

"Hello I'm Melissa but you can call me Mel and this is Ian"

"Hello cutie"

I looked at Ally and saw her blushing and hiding behind my leg

"You don't have to be shy sweetheart they don't bite, well sometimes Mel does" I said grinning

"Don't worry I won't bite you see me as your aunt" Ally smiled shyly and looked to the ground

"Hey Ally do you remember me?" Eddie said with a smile

"Yes hi Eddie" Ally said still a little shy

"and me?"

"Yes of course Max, I can't forget you two mommy always talks about you"

I started blushing

"Thanks for embarrassing me again" I said while everybody laughed

"You're welcome mommy" Ally said with a smile

"I already love her" Melissa said still laughing.

"Mommy I want to draw"

"Okay, Melissa can you hold Liv for a second?"

"Yes of course"

I gave Liv to Melissa and walked to my bag, grabbed Ally's drawing book and some pencils and gave it to Ally

"Thank you mommy"

"You're welcome sweetie"

"You're really a great mom"

"Thank you Ian"

**-AN HOUR LATER-  
THEY ALL ATE DINNER AND WERE JUST TALKING**

I looked at my watch and saw it was already eight

"Wow it's already eight, I have to go the girls have to go to bed"

"Aw do you really have to go" Mel said

"Yes sorry, Ally has school tomorrow so we have to wake up early"

"Okay then but give me your number so we can hang out"

"Of course why don't we go out for breakfast tomorrow after I dropped Ally at school?" I said while grabbing Melissa's phone and putting my number in, Melissa did the same.

"Yes I like that idea, oh and I also put Ian's number in so if you can't reach me you can call him"

"Okay thanks, I will meet you at the café"

I grabbed all my stuff and took Liv from Eddie. I walked over to the table Ally was playing and saw her asleep on the couch, I grabbed her stuff and put it in my bag.

"Can someone walk me to the car and grab Liv because Ally is asleep and I have to carry her"

"I'll help you" Eddie walked to us and picked Ally up

"Thanks Eddie, well I'll see you two tomorrow and I'll see you later" I said while first hugging Max then Melissa and then Ian "Bye"

"Bye Loren" they all said.

Me and Eddie walked out the club and towards my car I put Liv in her car seat and then took Ally from Eddie and put her in her car seat

"Thanks for helping me Eddie"

"Of course I'm helping you that's were friends for" we both smiled

"Well bye Eddie I'll see you later"

"Bye Loren" We hugged and I got in my car and drove away.

**-MEANWHILE INSIDE-  
MELISSA'S POV**

When Eddie and Loren were out of sight I turned to Ian and Max

"I bet they are dating in no time"

"Why do you think that" Ian said

"Don't you see how they look at each other and Eddie is great with the kids Ally loves Eddie and Eddie loves Ally and Liv I see it in their eyes"

"Well I hope you're right Melissa because I really like Loren and the girls and I think they'll be good for Eddie" Max said with a smile.

then Eddie walked in and sat down on a chair "What did I miss"

"Oh we were just talking about how you and Loren look great together"

"Melissa we're just friends"

"Come on mate we can see in your eyes you like her"

"Okay yes I like her but she's just out of a relationship so it will take some time"

"See I told you, but if you hurt Loren I will have to kill you"

"I'll not hurt her Mel"

"Good then I'll only have to kill Cameron"

"Not if I kill him first"

**Hope you guys liked it :)**

**Well I'm going to sleep now because I have school tomorrow :(**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Love dutchHHfan x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody :)**

**Sorry for giving you false hope yesterday but I had a busy day and didn't have time to write :( But Today I had time enough so here is chapter 4 :D Enjoy reading x**

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

**MELISSA'S POV**

So I was sitting in the café waiting on Loren, I was playing a game on my phone when someone tapped my shoulder I turned around and saw Loren.

"Hey Loren" I said while giving Loren a hug

"Hey Mel" Loren said while sitting on the other side of the table.

"Where's Liv? "

"Bella is babysitting her I spoke to her last night when I got home and I told her what happened yesterday and she insisted on watching Liv because she wanted us to have some alone time together"

"Your neighbor is so nice"

"Yes she is"

"Hello girls what do you want to order"

"Tea with a pastrami sandwich please"

"For me also tea and a pastrami sandwich"

"Okay it'll be ready in five minutes"

"Okay thank you"

"Hey Melissa can I ask you something? "

"Yes of course Lo anything"

"Have you talked with my mom recently"

"Yes I talked to her last week she is doing good she lives with dr. Masters but she really misses you Lo she talks about you everyday"

"Did you just say she lives with dr. Masters like in Adriana's dad!?"

"Yes but you have to know Adriana is nicer now"

"That's hard to believe, but I don't get why my mom lives with him he's such a creep"

"Because he's the only one she has, after you shut us out she was depressed and she regretted warning you about Cam because she really missed you and needed you in her life but after a while Don asked her to move in with him and because she was lonely and he was the only one she had she said yes"

**LOREN'S POV**

Wow I didn't expect to hear that my mom lives with the creep and his evil daughter. But doesn't matter how much I don't like them I'm glad my mom is sort of happy with them but I also feel so bad now. When I shut my mom and Melissa out I didn't think about the fact how hurt they were, and that my mom would stay behind alone.

And the worst part is that they both were right I should have listened to them in the first place then this never would have happened to me. I really need to contact my mom and tell her how sorry I am, hoping that she will forgive me.

I got back in reality when Melissa called my name

"LOREN! "

"huh yeah? "

"Loren are you okay? "

"yeah I'm fine just thinking about my mom"

"Do you want to visit her?"

"I really want to but on the other side I'm scared that she is mad at me and doesn't accept my apology"

"Didn't you hear what I said like three minutes ago, she talks about you every day and she misses you"

"I know but she still can be mad, and what if she thinks I only come now because I have nowhere to go "

"You know Nora doesn't think like that"

"I know but I'm still scared"

"Okay how about this, you think about it maybe also discuss it with Bella and you just call her if you're ready"

"Yeah I think I will do that thanks Mel what would I do without you"

"I have no idea" we both laughed.

Soon our food came and we talked more about our lives.

**-THREE DAYS LATER-**

It was a normal day and I was working at MK. I was doing some paperwork when Eddie walked in.

"Hey Eddie"

"Hey Loren how are you? " he said while giving me a hug.

"Good and you?"

"Great"

"So what are you doing here Max is out of town this weekend you know that right?"

"Yes I know, I actually came to ask you something"

He looked a little nervous when he said that.

"Oh okay, you can ask me anything" I said curious.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime maybe tonight dinner at rumor?" he said while scratching the back of his head

I really didn't expect that, yes he looked nervous but I didn't expect that this was the reason.

"Yes I would love to go out with you" I said with a smile.

**Five minutes earlier**

**EDDIE'S POV**

So I was driving to MK to ask Loren out, I was so nervous what if she says no. No Eddie don't think like that she will say yes.

I parked my car and walked into Mk.

Okay this is the moment Eddie you can do it.

"Hey Eddie"

"Hey Loren how are you?" I said while pulling Loren into a hug

"Good and you?"

"Great"

"So what are you doing here Max is out of town this weekend you know that right?"

"Yes I know, I actually came to ask you something"

I'm so nervous right now please let her say yes.

"Oh okay, you can ask me anything"

Okay come on Eddie it is no big deal you are just asking her out just say it

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime maybe tonight dinner at rumor?" I said while scratched the back of my head I always do that when I'm nervous.

"Yes I would love to go out with you" Loren said with a smile

O my god she said yes is this real I'm so happy right now

"Really that's great I'll pick you up at eight"

"You sound relieved"

"Yeah well I was really afraid you would say no" I said a little embarrassed

"Eddie Duran the rock star is afraid to be turned down" Loren said with a smirk

"Eddie Duran the rock star, no.. but Eddie Duran the normal guy, definitely"

"Well you're lucky I like both"

"Yes I am" I smiled at her "But I have to go now because I have a meeting with Jake but I'll be at your house at eight"

"Okay, I'll text you the address"

"Okay Bye Loren see you tonight"

"Bye Eddie"

I hugged Loren and walked outside to my car and drove away.

**18.30**

**LOREN'S POV**

I came home from work in a peaceful house, after Eddie went to his meeting I had called Bella to ask if the girls could stay the night because I have a date. Bella was so exciting for me and immediately said yes, I laughed at her enthusiasm. When I came home I went to my room and looked for something to wear. I heard a sound and looked at my computer it was a Skype request from Melissa, I clicked on accept.

"Hey Lo what are you up to"

"I'm trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight but no luck"

"Well I can help with that, just tell me what you're going to do tonight"

"Eddie asked me on a date"

"What are you serious I'm coming over right now and I'll help you with the perfect outfit see you in thirty"

Before I could say anything Melissa went offline.

I went to my bathroom and took a quick shower when I got out I heard the doorbell. I put on my robe and opened the door to see Melissa standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"Well where are you waiting for we have to make you look gorgeous"

Melissa pulled me with her to my room she went to my closet and was throwing clothes around

"Melissa can't you pick something out without making a mess"

"We don't have time for that Loren"

" It's only fifteen past seven we have forty-five minutes"

"Yes but we also have to do your hair and make-up"

"I'll go blow-dry my hair"

"Yes do that"

I went to the bathroom blow-dried my hair, when I came back Melissa gave me a dress and told me to put it on. She picked a beautiful blue halter dress with open back and a bow on the back

_**(AN; Brittany Underwood wore it one time I don't know when but if you type it in Google you'll see which I mean)**_

I walked out of the bathroom and Melissa had a huge smile on her face

"You look beautiful Lo!, here put this heels on"

Melissa gave me Blue matching heels

"Okay now sit down in that chair so I can do your make-up"

"Yes ma'am"

I sat down and Melissa started doing my hair and make-up.

She gave me some matching blue eye shadow, some mascara and lip gloss. She put my hair up in a messy bun. When she was done we only had five minutes till Eddie came.

"Lo you look gorgeous Eddie will be speechless"

"Thank you Mel you deserve all the credit" I gave Mel a hug.

"Well I'm going now before Eddie is here, have fun on your date but not too much because we don't want another little Loren or Eddie" Mel said with a smirk

"Haha, very funny Mel" I said while pushing her out the door.

"You know you want it Lo!" Melissa screamed at me while walking towards her car

"Bye Melissa" I yelled back.

"Bye!"

Melissa drove away. I went to my room and checked my make-up one more time and fixed my dress. Then I heard the doorbell ring I grabbed my purse and opened the door.

**What did you think? Next chapter will be Leddie's first date. I will try update tomorrow but I have a birthday party from a friend at three so maybe I can update before that but I also have to make my homework tomorrow so don't count on it, sorry :( Well now I'm going to watch Hollywood heights :) (they're airing the whole season again on Teennick and MTV so I watch it when I can) The episode of Nora's and Max's first kiss is on :D Okay I will stop wasting your time now haha ;p **

**Love dutchHHfan x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone :)**

**I'm so so so sorry that I let you guys wait so long for a chapter.**

**I've been really busy with school, when I come home I have to make homework and study and everything that comes with that and it's so much work. So I blame school on not being able to write. And yes of course I have the weekends and I try to write as much as I can. I wanted to write last week but I got sick and then it was my birthday plus all the homework and before I knew it was Friday. But Finally I got a chapter ready :) I don't know if it's good but it was the best I could. So enjoy reading I hope you like it ;)**

**EDDIE'S POV**

It was one minute before eight when I arrived at Loren's house. I got out my car grabbed the flowers I got for Loren and walked to the door. I pushed the button of the doorbell and heard heels coming towards the door. Loren opened the door and she looked gorgeous.

"Hey Eddie" She said shyly

"Hey Lo you look beautiful, oh and these are for you" I said while handing her the flowers

"Ahw thank you Eddie they are beautiful and you look pretty good yourself"

I smiled at her and grabbed her hand

"Ready to go? "

She nodded and she closed the door behind her, we walked to my car and I opened the door for her she got in and I closed the door and got in the car myself. I put on my seatbelt and drove to Rumor.

When we arrived I saw paparazzi in front of Rumor.

"I'm sorry Loren the paparazzi are here I hope you don't mind but we can go somewhere else if you want"

"Oh no it's okay it's part of your rock star life, if I want to hang out with you I have to get used to it"

"Well than I hope you get used to it because I like hanging out with you"

"Oh really, well you're lucky I like to hang out with you too"

"Come on I'm starving"

I got out of my car and opened the door for Loren. I helped her out and locked my car. We walked towards the entrée and soon the paparazzi spotted us. They took pictures and asked questions.

"Eddie who is this" "Is this your new girlfriend?"

I grabbed Loren's hand and ignored all the questions we walked inside and sat down at my usual table. We ordered our food and started talking.

"I'm sorry Loren the paparazzi can be so annoying"

"Stop saying sorry Eddie it's okay"

"Okay I will stop, so how are you and the girls? "

"We are good I think our life is getting back to normal again "

"I'm happy to hear that"

"It's all because of you and Max I mean if you guys didn't helped me I would be struggling to pay the bills and I would be all alone, expect the girls and Bella of course"

"We were happy to help and we are always here for you if you need anything"

"Thanks you don't know how thankful I am"

"You deserved it you are a great person and mother"

"Thanks"

Our food arrived and we started eating.

"Hey Eddie can I ask for your opinion on something?"

"Sure, on what?" I asked curious.

"Well I had lunch with Melissa a few days ago and we talked about my mom, Mel said she really misses me and thinks I should call her but I don't know if that's a good idea"

"Why don't you know if it's a good idea I mean she misses you and you miss her right?" I was a little confused.

"Yeah… but what if she is mad at me because I just left her all alone"

"Loren she loves you, and I'm pretty sure she knows how it is to be in love you don't care about other people's opinion" I said assuring her.

"I know, but I still feel so guilty and what if she thinks I only call her because Cam left and now she is good enough for me"

"I get why you're feeling guilty but you know your mom do you really believe she'll think like that?"

"No, I know she won't but I'm just scared"

"I know but I think you have to call her eventually"

"Yes I know, She has the rights to know her grandkids and I want Ally and Liv to know their Grandmother"

"Yeah, just call her and ask if she wants to meet you somewhere and if you're nervous or don't want to go alone you can always ask me, Melissa or Bella to come with you"

"You would do that for me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes of course" I said with a smile.

"Thanks Eddie, for supporting me"

"Don't forget that I'll always be here for you okay" I asked while grabbing her hand.

She smiled at me.

We finished dinner and walked back to the car. I drove back to Loren's house and walked her to her door.

"Thank you for the great night I really enjoyed it"

"Thanks for joining me and I also really liked it, we should do it again sometime" I said with a smile.

"Yes we should"

"Well bye Loren I'll see you soon" I said giving her a hug.

"Bye Eddie" she said hugging me back.

I walked back to the car and drove away looking back one more time.

_Eddie's thoughts_

_Wow this night was amazing! I begin to like Loren more than I already did. I hope she thinks the same about me because I really see us dating. Yes she has children and I know that it's going to be hard sometimes but I already love the girls and if we would start dating I would treat the girls like they were my own._

When I got home I felt really inspired and started playing on my piano and writing.

**-LOREN'S POV-**

Eddie just dropped me of at home. When I got inside I kicked my heels off and went to my room. I changed into a tank top and a jogging pants and sat on my bed with my laptop. When I logged into Skype I immediately got a video request from Melissa, I clicked on accept.

"So? " Melissa asked with a big smirk on her face.

"So what? "

"Don't play dumb! How was your date!?" She practically screamed.

"It was great, I'm really comfortable with him and I can talk about everything with him so that's nice"

"So you think you guys will start dating? "

"Well I really like him but I have two children, I can't just date someone it's not that simple"

"I know but Eddie is really good with the girls and you already trust him so what stops you"

"It just takes some time okay, I need to get to know him better and maybe spent some time with the girls and Eddie"

"Yeah I get it, but in my opinion he's the perfect guy for you Lo"

"We'll see, but I'm going to sleep it was a long day"

"Yeah me too goodnight talk to you later"

"Night"

I closed my laptop and turned off the lights. When I laid in bed I started thinking about Eddie and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**So that was chapter 5, what did you think?**

**I'll update as soon as possible, but don't count on tomorrow because I go shopping in the afternoon and in the evening I celebrate my birthday with my family and friends. But I'll try my best to update Sunday. I'm going to start writing chapter 6 right now and I'll try to finish it Sunday and post it. Well have a fun weekend and enjoy your two free days from school ;)**

**Love dutchHHfan x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys :)**

**I'm sorry that I didn't update last Sunday but I didn't have time to write :( I hope you guys can forgive me! Well have fun reading!**

**-TWO DAYS LATER-**  
**LOREN'S POV**  
The past days were great. I really loved working at MK, and my life was starting to be good again. Me and Melissa were best friends again it was like we never had a fight. I started to like Eddie more and more. I really love Max like a father and I love working for him. At the moment I was working at MK doing some paperwork. Melissa and Ian were watching the girls because Mel wanted to spent more time with them and Bella deserved a day off. I heard footsteps and looked up, and saw Max walk in.

"Hey Max"

"Hey Loren how are you"

"Good how are you"

"I'm good, I'm here to warn you that Eddie has an interview here so it'll be crazy again"

"Okay I'm used to it now so don't worry" I said smiling.

I heard my phone ringing and looked at the caller ID I saw it was Melissa

"It's Melissa do you mind if I take this maybe it's about the girls"

"Of course Loren go ahead"

"Thanks" I smiled at Max while picking up the phone.

**-PHONE CONVERSATION-**  
"Hey Melissa what's wrong"

"Oh Ally just missed you and wanted to talk to you"

"Oh okay let me talk to her"

"Okay here she is"

I heard some noise and then I heard Ally.

"Hi mommy I miss you"

"Hey sweetie I miss you too, are you having fun with Mel and Ian?"

"Yes we had a water fight"

"Glad you have fun"

"Are Eddie and Max there?"

"Only Max why?"

"Can I talk to him"

"Yeah of course honey just a second" I turned to Max

"Ally wants to talk to you"

"Okay"

I gave my phone to Max

"Hey Ally why do you want to talk to me"

"Hey Max because I miss you"

"Aw I miss you too why don't you come to MK with Liv Melissa and Ian"

"I will ask aunt Mel"

"Mel, Max asked if we came to MK can we go please"

"Yes of course honey tell Max that we will be there in fifteen minutes"

"Max we will be there in fifteen minutes"

"Okay sweetie see you then bye"

"Bye"

**-END PHONE CONVERSATION-**

"They're coming to MK" Max said while handing me my phone back.

"Are you sure you want two kids here while there's a interview going on" I said while putting my phone back in my pocket.

"We can go to my apartment when the interview is going on"

"I think that's a good idea"

"Hey pops, Loren" I looked behind me and saw Eddie walking in

"Hey Eddie"

"Hey son" Eddie gave me and Max a hug then sat down on a chair

"So what are you two talking about"

"Well Mel and Ian are coming with the girls because Ally missed you guys"

"I missed her too I haven't seen her in a week"

"That's why I asked them" Max said with a smile

"Well I have to get ready for the interview"

"Okay bye Eddie" Max and I said at the same time.

"Bye"

"Loren can you take that box to the storage"

"Yes of course" I grabbed the box and walked to the storage, When I came back I saw Eddie's manager Jake talking to Lilly park and Eddie and Max at the bar. I walked over to the bar. Just when I wanted to say something I saw Mel, Ian and the girls coming our way.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Mel" I gave her a hug

"Hey mommy"

"Hey sweetie" I picked Ally up and hugged her

"Mommy you lied to me"

"What do you mean?"

"You said only Max was here but Eddie is here too"

"That's because I'm just here sweetie" I heard a man's voice say

I turned around and saw Eddie standing there smiling

"EDDIE!" Ally yelled. I saw everybody looking our way because of Ally

"Hey cutie" Eddie took Ally from me and gave her a hug

"I missed you" Ally said still hugging Eddie

"I missed you too sweetie"

"I have a present for you and Max let me get it" Eddie put Ally down and she ran towards Mel

"Aunt Mel where are my presents for Max and Eddie"

"In my bag"

"Okay" Ally grabbed her presents out of the bag and ran back to where me, Eddie and Max were standing.

"This one is for you and this one for you" she gave one drawing to Max and one to Eddie

"It's beautiful thank you sweetie" Max said while giving Ally a kiss on her head

"Yes I agree it's beautiful thanks" Eddie said while giving Ally a hug

"Your welcome"

Then Jake walked towards us

"Eduardo the interview is almost starting"

"Okay Jake, sorry Ally I have to go now but I'll be back soon okay?"

"Okay bye Eddie" Ally gave Eddie a hug

"Bye sweetie see you later" Eddie gave her to me and walked away with Jake

"Bye guys"

"Bye" Me and Max walked to the bar where Mel and Ian were

"Hey how did it go" I asked Mel and Ian

"It went pretty good"

"Yeah you have easy kids"

"I'm glad everything went well"

**EDDIE'S POV**  
Me and Jake walked to Lilly Park and her crew, they were all set up for the interview

"Hello Eddie"

"Lilly"

"Come on let's start the interview" Jake said before Lilly could say more. I sat down on the couch in front of Lilly.

Her crew gave her the sign and Lilly started talking to the camera

"Hello everybody welcome by the Lilly Park show our guest today is the one and only Eddie Duran" she turned to me

"Hi Eddie we are happy to have you here"

"Hi Lilly I'm glad to be here"

"So how is your music doing?"

"My music is doing good, my album is almost finished"

"Good can we expect a tour soon"

"Well we didn't talked about a date yet but there will definitely be a tour"

"So can you give us a sneak peek of one of your new songs?"

"Yeah I can do that" I grabbed my guitar and sat back down

"this one is called Atmosphere" I began strumming my guitar

_"If I could create the perfect girl, it'd be you  
Big brown eyes and that pretty smile, it's true  
I'm falling in love, what have I got to lose?  
I'd be happy to say 143 to you  
Let's spark this feeling tonight Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright Count 3, 2, 1  
Blasting off into the atmosphere Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is, My heart is falling for you"_

I set the guitar back on the ground and took a sip from my water.

"Wow that was a great song who inspired it?"

"Just someone" I said blushing and secretly looking to Loren

"Oehlala Eddie Duran has a crush, come on Eddie you can share it with us"

"Nah I'm good"

"We will find out and let you guys know"

I knew Lilly wasn't going to slip this

"So your secret crush has brown eyes any more clues for us"

"No I think you guys know enough"

**LOREN'S POV**

**BEFORE THE INTERVIEW BEGAN**

"Maybe it's a good idea if me and Ian go upstairs with the girls while the interview is going on" Mel said.

"I think that's a good idea I don't want one of them disturbing the interview" I said.

"No mommy I want to stay and watch at Eddie's interview"

"You can watch it upstairs on TV sweetie"

"No I want to watch here"

"Okay but promise to be quiet and act good"

"Yes mommy"

Mel and Ian walked upstairs taking Liv with them. Ally sat on a chair at the bar waiting for the interview to start while Max and I sat next to her. Then they gave the signal that the interview would start and Lilly started talking.

"Hello everybody welcome by the Lilly Park show our guest today is the one and only Eddie Duran, Hi Eddie we are happy to have you here"

"Hi Lilly I'm glad to be here"

"So how is your music doing?"

"My music is doing good, my album is almost finished"

"Good can we expect a tour soon"

"Well we didn't talked about a date yet but there will definitely be a tour"

"So can you give us a sneak peek of one of your new songs?"

"Yeah I can do that"

"this one is called Atmosphere"

Eddie stood up to grab his guitar. I looked over at Ally and she was smiling from ear to ear. Eddie began playing and I looked at him when he started singing.

"_If I could create the perfect girl, it'd be you  
Big brown eyes and that pretty smile, it's true  
I'm falling in love, what have I got to lose?  
I'd be happy to say 143 to you  
Let's spark this feeling tonight Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright Count 3, 2, 1  
Blasting off into the atmosphere Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is, My heart is falling for you_"

I loved that song and seeing Ally's face I'm pretty sure she did too.

"Wow that was a great song who inspired it?"

"Just someone"

I swear that I saw Eddie looking my way when he said that

"Oehlala Eddie Duran has a crush, come on Eddie you can share it with us"

"Nah I'm good"

"We will find out and let you guys know" Lilly said while winking to the camera.

"So your secret crush has brown eyes any more clues for us"

"No I think you guys know enough"

"Well that's okay because I think I already know who it is"

"Oh yeah try"

"Well you said in your song that she has brown eyes and she has a pretty smile so she is beautiful"

"So that can be everyone"

"Yes but you were spotted at Rumor last week with a beautiful girl with brown eyes and she had a pretty smile"

Oh oh they are talking about me. Secretly I hope Lilly is right and the song is about me.

Eddie kept quiet so Lilly spoke again.

"Her name is Loren Tate right and if I'm not wrong she is here with us today"

Lilly looked at me with a smile on her face.

"You're Loren right? "

The camera turned towards the bar where me, Max and Ally were sitting.

Oh god are you serious why didn't I just go upstairs before the interview begun.

"Yes this is Loren my mommy and she is the best mommy in the world" Ally said with a huge smile.

I smiled at Ally.

"Really? Why don't you two come sit with us here"

"Oh no we don't want to disturb the interview" I said hoping that I didn't have to come

"What no you're not disturbing the interview come here"

I helped Ally from the barstool and walked behind her to the couch were Lilly and Eddie were. Lilly smiled and Eddie gave me an apologizing look. I sat next to Eddie with Ally between us.

"Thank you for joining us and who is this little cutie? "

"I'm Ally" Ally said with a smile.

"Hello Ally it's nice to meet you" "You have a beautiful little girl Loren"

"Thank you"

"So are you and Eddie dating? "

Before I could answer Eddie spoke.

"No Lilly we're not dating, I thought this interview was supposed to go about my music? "

"Yes but it goes about your music, we're talking with the person that inspired you to write the song" Lilly said referring to me.

"I don't think I'm the inspiration for this song"

"Well the only one who knows it is Eddie, So Eddie was Loren your inspiration? "

"Well…uuh…" Eddie said while scratching the back of his head.

"Come on Eddie don't be shy, was Loren the one who inspired you" Lilly said with a smile.

"Yes Loren inspired me…" Eddie said while looking down blushing.

Oh my.. Eddie admitted that I was the one who inspired the song. I am so happy that he likes me back. I look at Eddie and he is still blushing, Ally is smiling from ear to ear and Lilly has a satisfied look on her face.

Lilly turned to me.

"So how about you Loren do you like Eddie? "

My face got red and I didn't know what to say.

"Yes mommy likes Eddie she told me! " Ally said happy.

I got even redder and looked down.

"Ahw how cute, well I think you guys would make a great couple"

Eddie and I both kept silent, both embarrassed.

"Well unfortunately our time is up but we will keep you updated, Eddie, Loren, Ally thanks for coming. Good day everybody and until next time" Lilly said

The crew turned all the camera's off and started packing everything. Lilly, Eddie and I stood up and I picked Ally up.

"Well it was nice to meet you Loren and Eddie don't let her go she is a great girl" Lilly said before walking towards Jake to discuss some things.

It was kind of awkward between me and Eddie on the moment so I walked to the bar and placed Ally on a bar stool.

I saw Melissa and Ian walking off the stairs with Liv. Melissa walked towards us with Liv in her arms.

"Oh my god that was SO cool! " Melissa yelled. "And I think Lilly was right you guys totally make a great couple"

"Melissa don't" I said already knowing were Mel was going.

"It's the truth Lo! I knew you two would start dating"

"We aren't dating Mel" I said while grabbing Liv out Melissa's arms.

"Yet"

"Just leave it"

"Come on Lo he just admitted that he likes you on live television! "

"I'm serious stop it"

**EDDIE'S POV**

The interview just ended, we all stood up while the crew started packing everything.

"Well it was nice to meet you Loren, and Eddie don't let her go she is a great girl" Lilly said

Lilly walked away towards Jake, Loren walked with Ally to the bar and I sat back down on the couch. And then it hits me, I just admitted on live television that I like Loren… Oh god what have I done, now it's going to be so awkward between us. That's why she walked away as soon as the interview ended. I have to talk to her I hope she feels the same, oh wait Ally said she does but maybe she didn't understand it right maybe Loren meant that she liked me as a friend. Oh I hope not…

"Hey mate that was a interesting interview"

"Yeah I just realized what I said"

"Oh the part about you admitting that you like Loren" Ian said smirking.

"What if she doesn't like me as more than friends? I don 't want to lose her as a friend"

"Are you kidding me Eddie it's so obvious that you two like each other and didn't you hear Ally she said that Loren likes you too"

"Kids can make things up"

"Just believe me Eddie, she also likes you just go talk with her"

"Yeah I will"

**Meanwhile at someone's home.**

I was watching the interview from my Idol Eddie Duran. They were talking about Eddie's new song and Lilly was trying to figure out who it was about.

_"So your secret crush has brown eyes any more clues for us" Lilly said._

_"No I think you guys know enough" _

_"Well that's okay because I think I already know who it is"_

_"Oh yeah try"_

_"Well you said in your song that she has brown eyes and she has a pretty smile so she is beautiful"_

_"So that can be everyone"_

_"Yes but you were spotted at Rumor last week with a beautiful girl with brown eyes and she had a pretty smile"_

Hmm.. that's weird I never saw a picture of Eddie at Rumor with a girl…

_"Her name is Loren Tate right and if I'm not wrong she is here with us today"_

"WHAT SERIOUSLY EDDIE DURAN IS DATING THAT LOSER" I yelled.

**So did you like it? Leave a review and tell me what you think ;)**

**Someone who knows who the mystery person is? I have a feeling the most of you know.. just let me know who you think it is and you'll find out in the next Chapter if you had it right :) **

**Love dutchHHfan x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone ****:)**

**I discovered that a friend of mine also LOVES Hollywood Heights. So yesterday we were talking about that we both were depressed when it ended and we really want a season 2. The only thing we can do is hope that there comes a second season. They just have to make a second season! Okay I will stop now :P**

**Well have fun reading! **

**WERE WE LEFT OFF.**

_"Her name is Loren Tate right and if I'm not wrong she is here with us today"_

"WHAT SERIOUSLY EDDIE DURAN IS DATING THAT LOSER" I yelled.

**NORA'S POV**

"Adrianna why are you screaming, is everything alright? " I said while walking into the living room.

"No Nora your stupid daughter is dating Eddie Duran I mean what does he see in her"

"Don't talk like that about her and what do you mean she is dating Eddie Duran" I asked confused.

"Just what I said and if you don't believe me just watch it" Adrianna said while pointing towards the TV.

I turned the volume up and start watching TV. I stared in disbelieve at the TV there she was my beautiful daughter, Oh I miss her so much.

_"Thank you for joining us and who is this little cutie? "_

_"I'm Ally" Ally said with a smile._

Wow the last time I saw Ally she was still a little baby. She is so adorable and looks just like Loren did on that age.

_"Hello Ally it's nice to meet you" "You have a beautiful little girl Loren"_

_"Thank you"_

_"So are you and Eddie dating? "_

_"No Lilly we're not dating, I thought this interview was supposed to go about my music? "_

"Oh thank god they aren't dating, I knew Eddie wasn't that crazy" Adrianna said with a sigh.

"Stop it Adrianna, I'm not allowing you to talk bad about my daughter"

"The daughter that left you for some guy"

"She was just blinded by love, but now I think about it what happened with Cameron?"

"He probably realized what a loser Loren is so he left her"

"And now it's enough Adrianna! Go to your room now! "

"Whatevs.. I don't want to see it anyway" Adrianna went to her room.

Crap, now I missed a part of the interview..

_"Yes Loren inspired me…" Eddie said while looking down blushing._

_"So how about you Loren do you like Eddie? "_

_"Yes mommy likes Eddie she told me! " Ally said happy._

Oh god Ally is just like a mini Mel, she isn't shy at all.

_"Ahw how cute, well I think you guys would make a great couple"_

_"Well unfortunately our time is up but we will keep you updated, Eddie, Loren, Ally thanks for coming. Good day everybody and until next time" Lilly said_

I'm so confused, first of all how does she know Eddie Duran. And second where the hell is Cam I swear if I find out he has hurt Loren I'm going to kill him. I really want to get back in contact with Loren, I just have to figure out how. But first I have to go talk with Adrianna, I don't get why she is so mean again.

**EDDIE'S POV**

I walked towards the bar where Loren was standing, I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

"Oh hey Eddie"

"Hey.. can we talk somewhere in private? "

"Uh yeah sure.. "

Me and Loren walked upstairs to my dad's apartment.

We both sat down on the couch.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"About the interview.. I'm sorry Lilly involved you"

"It's okay, but can I ask you something? "

I nodded

"Were you telling the truth about me inspiring your song" Loren said hesitating.

"Yeah I was, I really like you Loren and I know you've been through a lot and you have two children to take care of but I can promise you that I'll never hurt you and I already love the girls and if we would get together I would treat them as my own"

I saw Loren blushing.

"Oh Eddie, I like you too and I know you'll never hurt me but are you sure you want to date someone with two kids it's a huge responsibility and I don't want to risk that you'll leave us and leave us heartbroken just like Cam did. I know you're nothing like him but I'm just afraid"

I grabbed Loren's hands "Loren listen to me I'll never leave you and the girls and I know it's a huge responsibility but I'll do everything to be with you"

"Really? "

"Yes really, so what do you think do you want to be my girlfriend? "

**NORA'S POV**

I stood in front of Adrianna's room and knocked on the door.

"Can I come in"

"Sure"

I walked in her room and sat next to Adrianna on her bed.

"What are you doing here don't you have to watch the interview with your perfect daughter" Adrianna said with a annoyed tone.

"That's what I want to talk about, why do you hate Loren?"

"What do you mean? "

"You know what I mean, you really changed in a better person the last years but why is it when it comes to Loren you're still the bitter person you were a few years ago"

"Because I care about you Nora" Adrianna said while looking at the ground.

"I don't understand that, if you care about me you wouldn't talk bad about my daughter"

"Because I know how hurt you were when Loren turned her back to you and you're like a mother to me, I don't want to see you hurting so I hate everyone who hurts you"

I got tears in my eyes.

"Oh Adrianna that´s so sweet"

I pulled Adrianna in a hug. We stayed like that for a while.

"I'm sorry Nora I didn't want to offend you or Loren"

"It's okay honey, you didn't and I get why you're mad at Loren but please don't. Yes she did hurt me but it was my own fault if I just kept my mouth shut about Cameron.."

"Stop Nora you did the right thing you just didn´t want Loren getting hurt"

"I know, I hope she can forgive me someday"

"I´m sure she will Nora"

"Thank you honey, oh and please just call me mom you´re a daughter to me and you´re the reason I got through this"

"I love you mom" Adrianna said while giving me a hug.

"I love you too sweetie"

"Oh and I will help you find Loren, I want to apologize to her for all the things I did when we were younger"

I smiled at Adrianna and stood up.

"I'm going to make dinner"

"Need some help? "

"No I can handle it but thanks"

I walked downstairs and started making dinner.

**So that was chapter 7 please leave a review and tell me what you think. A guest reviewed "Adrianna is supposed to be nice", I hope you now know the reason why she was mean. I hope you guys liked it :) **

**Love dutchHHfan x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heeeyy :)**

**Here is chapter 8 have fun reading! :D**

**LOREN'S POV**

I was standing at the bar talking with Max when I felt someone tapping my shoulder, I turned around and saw Eddie standing there.

"Oh hey Eddie"

"Hey.. can we talk somewhere in private? "

"Uh yeah sure.. "

I followed Eddie to Max's apartment, we sat on the couch and I turned towards Eddie.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

I already had a feeling what it was but I just asked it anyway.

"About the interview.. I'm sorry Lilly involved you"

"It's okay, but can I ask you something? " I asked a little bit nervous.

Eddie nodded.

"Were you telling the truth about me inspiring your song" I said hesitating.

"Yeah I was, I really like you Loren and I know you've been through a lot and you have two children to take care of but I can promise you that I'll never hurt you and I already love the girls and if we would get together I would treat them as my own"

I started blushing, he is so sweet and I have no doubt about the fact he will be a great boyfriend and father figure for the girls. But I just have to know if he is really ready for this.

"Oh Eddie, I like you too and I know you'll never hurt me but are you sure you want to date someone with two kids it's a huge responsibility and I don't want to risk that you'll leave us and leave us heartbroken just like Cam did. I know you're nothing like him but I'm just afraid"

Eddie grabbed my hands.

"Loren listen to me I'll never leave you and the girls and I know it's a huge responsibility but I'll do everything to be with you"

"Really? "

"Yes really, so what do you think do you want to be my girlfriend? "

"Yes Eddie I would love to be your girlfriend" I said with a smile.

Eddie sat closer to me and pulled me in a hug, when he pulled away we were just staring at each other both smiling. I saw Eddie leaning in and I was doing the same. When our lips touched I felt energy going through my body. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he had his hands on my waist.

**MELISSA'S POV**

Loren and Eddie went upstairs to talk and I was sitting at the bar with Ian and Max. Max was holding Liv and Ally was drawing at a table next to the bar.

"Someone that wants to bet for 5 dollar that after this talk they'll be a couple? "

"Count me in Love" Ian said

"What about you Max? "

"No I think I'll pass"

"Okay, you can already give me the money babe because in about 5 minutes they'll come downstairs as a happy couple"

"We will see" Ian says.

**ABOUT TEN MINUTES LATER.**

"They are taking long do you think everything is alright? " Max says.

"I hope so, but they have to hurry because I'm hungry"

"Why don't we go to Rumor for dinner" I suggested

"Yeah that's a great idea but we should check if Loren and Eddie are okay with that" Max says.

"I'll go upstairs and ask them"

"Also say that they have to hurry because I'm hungry! "

"Yes dear" I said laughing.

While I walked upstairs I heard my phone going off, I grabbed it out my pocket and saw I had a text. While I was checking the text I walked in Max's apartment.

"I need to know if you guys would like to go to Rumor for dinner "

I didn't hear a answer so I looked up and saw Loren and Eddie kissing.

"Oh my god, Yes I was right now I get five dollar" I yelled happy.

As soon as they heard me they pulled away and were both blushing and looking questionable at my.

"What do you mean you were right and now get five dollar? " Loren asked still blushing.

"I made a bet with Ian for five dollars that after your talk you guys would be a couple and like expected I was right" I said with a smile.

"So why did you came here" Eddie asked me a little annoyed.

"I was here to ask you if you guys would like to go to Rumor for dinner"

"Um yeah sure" Loren said

"Okay well then I will leave you guys alone again so you can continue this" I said with a wink, and I started walking away.

"Mel! " Loren said blushing.

"Oh and don't let us wait to long because Ian is hungry and he gets grumpy when he is hungry" I yelled at them while walking down the stairs.

I walked towards the bar and sat down on a bar stool.

"They are coming with us to Rumor and babe you own me five bucks" I said smiling.

"I need to hear it from Loren and Eddie themselves"

"Ah come on Ian, I walked in on them kissing it's pretty obvious"

"You walked in on them kissing" Max asked shocked.

"Yeah so give me the money babe"

"No I still want to hear it from them"

**EDDIE'S POV**

Me and Loren were in the middle of a make out session when I heard someone yelling.

"Oh my god, Yes I was right now I get five dollar"

I pulled away from Loren and saw Melissa standing at the door with a smile on her face. I started blushing and saw Loren blushing too.

"What do you mean you were right and now get five dollar? " Loren asked still blushing.

"I made a bet with Ian for five dollars that after your talk you guys would be a couple and like expected I was right" Melissa said with a bigger smile.

"So why did you came here" I asked a little annoyed because she interrupted us.

"I was here to ask you if you guys would like to go to Rumor for dinner"

"Um yeah sure" Loren said

"Okay well then I will leave you guys alone again so you can continue this" Melissa winked at us and started walking away.

"Mel! " Loren said blushing.

She is so cute when she is blushing.

"Oh and don't let us wait to long because Ian is hungry and he gets grumpy when he is hungry" Melissa yelled.

"Melissa is right Ian really gets grumpy when he is hungry" I said chuckling.

"Well that's a shame because than we can't continue this" Loren said while giving me a sweet kiss on the mouth.

"He can wait" I said and kissed Loren again.

Loren pulled away.

"Sorry babe but I don't want Ian grumpy and besides I have two children who probably are hungry too"

"Yeah you're right my little princesses have to eat"

"Ahw did you just called the girls your little princesses"

"Yeah because they are my little princesses and you are my queen"

"Ahw that's so sweet" Loren said and gave me a kiss.

We walked down the stairs towards the bar.

"No I still want to hear it from them" I heard Ian say.

"What do you want to hear from us? " I asked him while sitting on a chair.

"That you and Loren are together, I'm not giving Melissa her money till you guys confirmed it"

"So is it true? " pops asked

"Yes it is true me and Loren are together now" I said while smiling at Loren.

"HA! See, I was right so give me my money! " Melissa said while standing impatient in front of Ian.

Ian grabbed his wallet and gave Melissa five dollar.

"Thanks babe" Melissa said while giving Ian a kiss.

"So how about dinner I'm starving! " pops said.

"Yeah let's go"

I grabbed Liv from pops and Loren grabbed Ally. We got to our car and drove to Rumor.

**So that was chapter 8, did you like it?**

**I hope you did ;) Well now I have to go study because tomorrow I have a English test :( But it's only words so it can't be that hard, I hope.. :p Well have a nice evening… or day , it depends on what time it is where you live :p **

**Love dutchHHfan x**


	9. Authors note

**Heei guyss**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for so long but the thing is, I am really busy with school and I have so much homework and stuff. And it's a diffcult year, everything is hard and I don't understand the most of my classes. so yeahh.. and my other problem is that I have a writers block and I don't know how to continue this story...**

**So if you maybe have a idea of how to continue you can review or PM me, I'll do my best to update fast but I have a testweek this week so I really have to study hard because I need some good grades.**

**I hope everyone can forgive me for not updating for a long time, but I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Love dutchHHfan x**


End file.
